The Return Even The Elder Scrolls didnt predict
by DragonKnightsTemplar
Summary: This is a Repost Sorry to all the Fans who didnt like my first one I did my best editing the kinks out. onto the summary. The Dragonborn now Emperor of the Empire learns Alduin lives on trapped as Galbatorix. So he gathers an Army and goes to Algaseia to Finish the job. Along the way he meets the varden and its rider and Dragon. (saphiraxoc later on) REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second fic since the only person who reviewed my other story was a family member. I decided to post a crossover of elder scrolls and the inheritance series since it seems to be popular. Bye the way legal disclaimer for both my stories I don't own the elder scrolls series or the inheritance cycle they belong to Bethesda and Christopher Paolini the OC stuff is mine. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000**

The Dragonborn thought his role in the history of Tamriel was over when Aludin was defeated and Skyrim's civil war ended. For those who wonder who I am, I am known by many names but for now Akatosh will suffice. I mourned the loss of Aludin though he was evil because he was also my son. Then it became known to me that he still lives as the human Galbatorix evil king of Alagaesia, a land where no Aedra or Daedra roam. Thus we have little to no influence there as the Men or Mer there do not worship us. On to the Tale of the Dragonborn who became hero of two lands and founded the longest lasting line of emperors and the only Argonian line. Now on to his story.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000**

Nord trading ship Winters embrace

Somewhere in the sea of ghosts

Date-

Sundas,heartfire, 4E 389

Captain Olaf Swifthand was hired to sail through the sea of ghost by an Argonian noble he later learned was the emperor himself but he was beginning to wonder if the gold was worth the boredom he was feeling now. He was interrupted from his brooding by his lookouts call, "The fog is lifting." The 20 man crew went thundering up to the main deck to see the sight for themselves and then another call came from the lookout. "Land hoe!" Then came the call "Black sailed ships on the horizon!" The Lookout then fell to the deck, an arrow through his throat.

The rest of the crew stood there looking shocked then Olaf bellowed "Don't just stand there, find weapons! We have a fight, men!"

The largest and lead enemy vessel pulled alongside and the captain yelled to Olaf "Heave to and prepare to be boarded rebel scum in the name of king Galbatorix!" Olaf then proceeded to yell, "Your king can kiss my ass!" He was answered by a flight of arrows that dropped 3 more of his men leaving him at 16 men to the roughly 150 on the 4 pursuing ships. One of the crewman yelled "Grappling hooks" as 15 men from the lead ship leapt over onto his ship.

Olaf looked to his second in command and said reluctantly "Fire off the signal arrow for Vokunviing. Let him know we have been attacked and are Dead men."

His second mate grabbed the bow and shot the signal arrow. Olaf turned and looked at the fight on the deck. 12 of his men were down along with 30 of the boarding troops. Olaf began to yell "Pull back to cap-"but his yell was cut short as a sword appeared in his stomach. He pulled the sword out of his stomach and cut down the man that stabbed him and the two soldiers that were next to him. He grunted falling to his knees as another sword went through his stomach. He whispered "Sovngarde awaits" as he fell into the eternal slumber of deaths embrace.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

Dragonborn POV

"Jared has there been any word of the explorers you sent out?" He sighed as General Tullius, a long time friend and his former commander, asked again. "No Tullius neither the explorers nor Vokunviing have returned things don't bode well."

The meeting was interrupted as an exhausted legionnaire ran in holding a letter panting "my lord urgent news from Solitude."

Jared stood up and said "out with it soldier" the legionnaire stammered "Vokunviing arrived at Solitude reporting the explorers were attacked and killed by men serving a king Galbatorix."

Jared stiffened that name was in the nightmare he had of the cryptic voice talking of Aludin's return to the known world and of the new war of freedom being fought in a distant land past the sea of ghost. Jared sighed realizing that his Empire was on the War path once again he said to Tullius "This attack will not go unanswered send out the call to arms rally the legions we march to war." Tullius grinned at the Dragonborn like he did when the when they went to war against the Thalmor. Tullius grinned with an almost childlike glee when he said "Yes Sir."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

5 Weeks later

No matter how much Jared ever prepared he always ended up in the middle of nowhere here he was separated from his men in a hostile country side. Dam just like questing in Skyrim all over again except the people are hostile towards him so he can't exactly walk into a town not to mention people generally fear a walking man lizard as he heard one of Galbatorix's troops call him. Let's just say that soldier is now laying face down in a ditch. Jared was normally very lenient to his enemies but no one calls him a man lizard ever as the Thalmor found out. Jared was very interested in the scene he happened upon. While crouching by the road he saw what appeared 20 of Galbatorix troops harassing 2 people by the road a beautiful woman he could tell was an elf and a man elf hybrid who didn't look quite like a Breton. As he watched the man appeared to stoop down pick up a rock then threw it at the lead soldier killing the soldier instantly. He sighed and took the "Borrowed" Elvin bow a kind Thalmor soldier lent him he knocked an a glass arrow and dropped a soldier much to the surprise and shock of all there as the Argonian then dropped the bow and charged from the woods swinging the skyforge great sword he got when he joined the companions. The First 2 people to react were the two elves the soldiers were picking on. Half the soldiers charged him while the others charge the elves. "This will be easy" he thought out loud as he charged into battle once more.

**So ends the first chapter what will Eragon and Arya Reaction be to an Argonian much less the Dovahkiin. R&R Forgive the fact that the dialogue isn't its own line I'm a new writer prone to mistakes and lack of knowledge writing stories, So forgive me this will get better eventually. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Dragon knights Templar here I feel I Mustache you a question my viewers but I will shave it for the end of the Chapter. Now back to Jared's story.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

The incompetence of these soldiers continues to amaze him Jared thought as he tore his sword out of the last soldier only to be met with the man-elf's sword at his throat. Jared could only chuckle when he realized how careless it was not to expect the two not to be scared of a walking lizard.

The Hybrid man asked "Who and what are you?"

Jared chuckled and said "My dear friend the question is who and what are you?" He chuckled again when heard the man mutter something about a god who must not like him. Jared let out a sigh and said "Since I appear to be the one who will start you may call me Jared Hailclaw I'm an Argonian"

The man said "You may call me Bergan Son of Garrow and this is my wife Elizabeth."

The elf Jared could tell was slightly perturbed by the man's comment but the fleeting second of discomfort on her face disappeared behind the emotionless mask. Jared pulled out the pocket guide to the Empire he had on him and handed it to the man and said "This may help explain where I came from."

Jared continued on to ask "I seem to be lost May I travel with you for a while till I find which part of this godforsaken country I'm in."

Bergan glanced to his companion and she nodded before he said "You may travel with us to the Varden."

Jared said "Thank you Bergan and Elizabeth now let us begin our journey."

They journeyed on all lost in thought till at last they stopped to make camp. It was during this time Jared decided to tell them he knew they were both elves at least part elves not human at all. Before he could he felt a Tendril of thought try to push its way into his mind so he threw up barriers and traced it to Bergan sitting by the fire trying to look innocent. Jared proceeded to get up walk over to Bergen and instead of Fus rah daing him to oblivion sucker punched him in the face Bergan retaliated by sweeping Jared's legs out from under him and leapt up. Jared proceeded to jump back up and then the Brawl continued and ended with Jared holding an ebony dagger to Bergan's throat.

Jared growled angrily "I give you no reason to attack me no reason to fear me yet you tried to take what doesn't belong to you. Honestly you could have just asked to examine my memories I'm a master in all the schools of magic and master at mental combat I could have easily turned that shoddy attempt at a mental probe around and killed you."

Jared then plunged the Ebony Dagger into Bergan's leg then threw him across the clearing into the elf women then ran to the edge of the clearing before Fus rah Daing the now pursuing elves back across the clearing and into the trees beyond. He then turned and ran into the woods. He stopped for a break three hours into the morning and brought out the map he took from the soldiers he fought earlier and guessed he was somewhere between Feinster and Belatona and his forces were up towards Terim laying siege to it. He sighed realizing he could have just as easily called Odahviing to give him a lift back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Eragon's P.O.V

He had been back at the camp for scarcely a day when Nasuada called him to report on his adventure in the empire. Eragon arrived at Nasuadas tent and awaited the guards to announce him before entering to be confronted by a livid Angela who with a vocabulary that would make a sailor proud told him that this ranked right up there with Elva's blessing in his utter stupidity. Attacking a master magician who was also a foreign dignitary to potential allies she told him that he was lucky that the man let him live. Angela then proceeded to sucker punch him sending him sprawling while she walked out muttering about how stupid he was. He got back up and noticed 6 men dressed in steel plate laughing in the corner then looking at the table in the center saw an aging man seated next to Nasuada.

Nasuada looked at Eragon and said "Eragon meet General Tullius one of the ambassadors from the Empire of Tamriel you already met and drove off the other ambassador."

General Tullius looked at Eragon then Nasuada and said angrily "Talks are over I would have been happy to lend you aid but not now. Your man attacked one of my men without provocation from what the elf Arya said you can be happy he let you live boy because not many cross him and survive. This is an act of war and will be responded to as such."

Tullius got up and left the tent followed by the 6 men from the corner. Nasuada then turned to him and looked at him and yelled "I could handle your usual brand of stupidity Eragon but this is a new level of stupidity you just brought more war on the Varden like we didn't have enough already get out of my sight I will call you back in later." Eragon left Nasuada's tent a little taken back by what happened he rarly saw Nasuada mad and never heard her yell but to have it all happen so fast he was just shocked. He realized his mistake after he regained Conciseness after being thrown into the tree but Jared was already long gone.

Eragon was deep in thought when Saphira said "_you smell different little one almost like a male dragon."_

Eragon replied _"The only dragons I have had contact with beside you were Thorn and Glaedr and we haven't seen either recently. Puzzling isn't it." _

Their conversation was interrupted by War horns that sounded the Varden's call to arms. Eragon jumped onto Saphira and they flew towards the edge of the camp, when Saphira landed Eragon lept off and dashed up the stairs coming to stand next to Nasuada. Eragon could make out a little over 1500 Calvary cresting the hill outside of the camp the sight of the banners made his Elvish Bodyguards and Arya murmur among themselves. Nasuada asked a soldier with a looking glass what the flags and banners said.

The Soldier read them out loud "Dovahkiin Dragon of the north" he paused then said "Harbinger of the companions and bane of elves."

**So that's Chapter two some might think I made CP's characters a bit Oc but that's how I got the story to flow the best okay so don't judge me. Now onto the question who is the lord of Terim?**

**Brom: "Why would they care?"**

**Me: "Brom shut up you're not in this story"**

**Brom: "Okay then"**

"**sigh" poor Brom can't figure when he's dead and supposed to be sealed inside a tomb of diamond anyways R&R I got to find Brom some help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys DragonknightsTemplar here so what have you guys thought about my Story so far the first Chapters were short because I didn't feel comfortable writing huge chapters but the next 2 after this one will be 2,000 words at least or more. By the way there won't be any more mustache puns/Jokes for a while okay. Now back to Jared's Story.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

Several hours earlier

Jared was flying over the country side on Odahviing near the Jeit River when he saw a sight he never expected to see. 20 of his ships were coming down the damn river.

Jared yelled over the wind to Odahviing "Take me down to those ships."

Odahviing replied "As you wish Dovahkiin."

Jared laughed as he saw the crew's reaction when he landed on the deck. A slap dash honor guard formed on the deck. Jared was mildly stunned that they knew it was Odahviing and him not some rogue dragon coming to attack them. Odahviing landed on the deck of the lead ship and most likely the flag ship judging by the Jarls banner flying from the mast below the imperial flag.

Jared turned to Odahviing and said "Thanks old friend that's all I require of you so you can return to the siege." (Siege of Terim by the way in case you were wondering what he meant)

Odahviing turned his head toward the direction of Terim and gave what Jared guessed was a dragons best version of a humans smile before saying "Thank you Dovahkiin next time we meet there is someone I want you to meet" Odahviing then turned and took back off causing the ship to shoot back up in the water.

It only took Jared moments to realize the soldiers on deck were Solitude guards and then the captains quarters opened and there stood Jarl Elsif of Solitude clad in a set of gilded Dragon bone Armor.

Elsif said "Jared what a pleasant surprise care to join this little excursion to teach the Varden respect."

Jared realized what she was meaning said "Yes I would be happy to join this little excursion."

Jared then asked "What soldiers are at our disposal for this expedition."

Elsif replied "somewhere along the lines of 1500 Calvary who are also good shots with Bows."

Jared thought for a moment before replying "Good very good"

Back to present

Jared looked down onto to the Varden's camp from the hill as realized he could have wiped the camp out on his own. He just laughed the camp was pathetic shoddy walls few guards on the walls and a couple roving patrols of Calvary.

He looked to the Argonian legionnaire next to him and said "some defenses huh."

The legionnaire replied "worst construction I have ever seen it looks like one spell can blow through the outer wall my lord."

Jared turned back to the camp and saw some of the Varden's troops forming a spear wall at the bottom of the hill to receive a Calvary charge. He looked back to his men and saw them readying bows and knocking arrows. He raised his sword and yelled "Archers ready!" he paused then yelled "Archers aim!" then finished with "Archers Fire!" then as one the 1500 assembled cavalry loosed there arrows. The result was devastating the spear wall was torn apart those who weren't killed in the volley ran back to the encampment screaming like the demons of oblivion were chasing them. Jared sighed as 2000 surdan cavalry came charging pasting the routing spearmen.

Jared ordered "Charge no quarter against the cavalry." The cavalry surged downhill toward the advancing Surdans. Jared threw a cavalry spear knocking a surdan cavalry man out of the saddle before slashing another man across the chest as he rode past saving a legionnaire the man had knocked from the saddle the legionnaire thanked him before remounting and ridding off.

Jared yelled to his cavalry captain "sound the retreat" before turning back to see 12 surdan cavalry charging him. He sighs before shouting "Yol Toor Shul" the very sound caused everyone to pause and watch as the blast of fire killed 8 of the cavalry causing the surviving surdan cavalry to flee when they saw his powers. Jared watched as his cavalry withdrew back to the ships on the other side of the hill before following them himself.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

Eragons P.O.V

Eragon stood there stunned as he watched the Surdan Calvary flee like bats out of hell. Everyone saw the startling displays of power by the enemy's magicians in fact the elves were speechless they had seen necromancy and magicians using spells that would have killed even an elf spell caster but that one man who the surviving Surdan magicians reported breathed fire like a dragon they actually reported several hundred men who looked like miniature dragons this fire breathing man being one of them. The enemy Calvary retreated over the hill away from what could only be described as a massacre of the surdan troops.

Eragon mounted Saphria and flew off toward the hill the enemy troops retreated over. As he was cresting the hill what he could only describe as a dragon like beast from the glimpse he got slammed into Saphira knocking her into the hill and Eragon off the last thing Eragon saw before he lost conciseness was a soldier of the Varden standing over him. Eragon awoke in the healer's tent or what he assumed was it because of the large number of moaning men and the smell of sickness and death in the air. Eragon decided to go to Nasuada's command tent and make his report and he decided not to trouble the healers and got up and walked out of the tent towards the command tent. As he got closer to the tent he noticed the lack of Nasuada's bodyguards outside the tent he assumed they were inside it but what really caught his attention was the raised voice of King Orrin stating loudly "I say once he kills Galbatorix we stage an accident where shadeslayer meets an untimely end to avoid another possible Galbatorix."

He then heard Arya say " Orrin quiet down we don't want anyone to hear us if word of this gets out . Saphria must survive Eragon is expendable. This new country has dragons according to reports and what you saw earlier today therefore plenty of options for a mate and if she chooses none of them then we make her do it."

Nasuada said "We could banish Eragon but capture Saphria while she's out hunting."

Eragon couldn't believe what his supposed friends and allies were talking about. They were talking about killing him or banishing him and taking Saphria and turning her into a breeding machine. He was about ready to walk in and cut them all down were they stood but he held himself back, Instead he turned back towards his tent to go gather his things and get Saphria then flee the Varden and its cause.

**Sorry for the time in between updates I was on vacation and reworking the next 3 three chapters so yeah. But anyways what happens next remains to be seen. BTW this is not the final version of this chapter I just thought I should post something oh and thanks to everyone who has favorite and followed but please everyone R&R please let me know what you think.**


	4. Update

Update: sorry guys this story is on hiatus pending a complete overhaul

I will try to get it done as soon as possible but there are other obligations I have to meet so I apologize to the fans but I will try to update my other stories more.


End file.
